


these are the days that bind you together, forever

by angstlairde



Series: in a kinder galaxy [6]
Category: Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Del Meeko Is A Soft Man, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Pre-Battle of Jakku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “What happened this time?” The doctor asked, a little exasperated, standing up.“Nothing,” Iden said sharply, as Del said,“She got stabbed.”...."can I kiss you?" + "why haven't you kissed me yet?"





	these are the days that bind you together, forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intothenowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/gifts).



> okay i seriously loved writing this and i couldn't have done it without tea (jadesolo) who helped with the idea so *points* thank you! 
> 
> also, i guess you could call it an au, because this is their first kiss and it's before Jakku, but tbh i actually think they've kissed before that, now that i've thought about it. idk though, whatever lol. enjoy!

“You know, would it kill you to tell me if you’re injured every once in a while?”

“Oh, come on, you’re still mad about that? Del, I am obviously fine.”

An exasperated groan.

“Yeah, because almost passing out is ‘fine.’”

“Um, excuse you!” She sounded offended. “Key word there being almost.”

A scoff.

“You were swaying on your feet, about to pass out.”

“But I didn’t. Still walking here!”

“Yeah, this is not what I would call walking. More like, leaning on me while I drag you a long. You’re about to pass out from blood loss!”

“How many times have you said the words 'pass’ and 'out’ in that order this coversation?”

“That is really not relevant, because you could have lost consciousness and then I would have had to haul your ass back to the Corvus.”

“Again, Del, still alive. Still conscious. Still perfectly capable.”

The last three words were emphasized by a thump, which probably meant Iden was thumping Del in the chest. Doctor Q'ali rolled their eyes. Those two were bloody insufferable, bickering like an old married couple, but never acting on feelings that were so obviously there.

But whatever. It wasn’t Q'ali’s job to make their patients get along instead of acting like children. Speaking of -

“I can walk on my own, Del, I’m not a child.”

“What happened this time?” The doctor asked, a little exasperated, standing up.

“Nothing,” Iden said sharply, as Del said,

“She got stabbed.”

“Ah. Should I…?” They trailed off, a vague question, gestuering behind them to a slightly open door, and Del shook his head.

“I can take care of her.”

Iden frowned, and they started arguing again as Del half-carried her to the secluded room in the back of the med bay. Doctor Q'ali deposited a med pack on the edge of the bed, and left with a,

“Call if you need me.”

Del set Iden gently on the bed, and she hissed as she tried to get comfortable, as he unzipped her wet rain jacket and tugged it off her. There was a large, dark, wet patch stuck to her skin, and spreading on the lower part of her shirt, above her hip. She let out another hiss as he peeled her shirt up so he could see, and Del sucked in a breath as he saw the damage.

Iden was leaning back on her hands to give him room to manuver, and wasnt looking at him.

The room was silent.

So was the ship.

“Are you going to hate me terribly if I cut your shirt?” Del asked with a smile, his soft voice breaking the silence, and Iden knew he was trying to apologize.

Always the hero.

Always too good.

“You’ll have to replace it,” Iden told him, a smile pulling at her lips. “It’s my favorite shirt.”

Del gave a quiet laugh.

“I think I can do that,” and he cut a large section of her shirt off so he could reach to sew het back up. “Painkillers?”

Iden nodded.

“Please.”

She didn’t like needles or shots, but it was a necessity. Didn’t mean she wasn’t going to turn her head away when Del injected her, hissing at the sharp, prolonged pinch.

“All done.”

Del’s voice was soft, and he ran his thumb over the injection, like he wanted to absorb any pain she felt. It hurt, in that moment, a painful surge of fond affection in her chest, and Iden couldn't quiet look at him. Del went to work, sopping up her blood and stitching her back together. 

Safe it say, Del had had plenty of practice sewing her back together, her and Hask. That had learned early on he had the steadiest hands - nice hands, large, and a little rough, but soft, and - what the hell, Versio? Pull yourself together!

"I like you fixing me better than Hask," Iden mumbled, unintentionally. Normally, they didn't talk about Hask, or the old Inferno Squad, but sometimes it slipped out. Like now. 

Del gave a little huff.

"I know. You've told me many times. Hask, too."

Iden tipped her head back, painkillers kicking in, and she smiled ruefully at the ceiling.

"I know."

There was silence again, as Del finished as pressed a bacta patch over the stitches. One hand lingered on her side and the other went to her leg just above her knee.

"Do you want a new shirt?" He asked, quietly, and Iden talted her head to look at him, snarky reply on her lips, but - well, she wasn't expecting Del to be so close. He was very close, their noses almost touching, his breath washing over her, and she wet her lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

The words slipped out of Del's mouth like they were never met to come, a rushed whisper, water in the dark. His hands were hot where they touch her. Her eyes darted across his face, tracing the contours of it, and a slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes."

A microexpression of surprise skittered across his face, and Iden laughed quietly.

"Why did you ask if you thought I was going to say no?" She asked, her own hands landing on his collar. Del laughed a little bit, too, glancing away, embarrassed, and Iden put her hands on the sides of his face,  _no, no, don't look away._

"I - it wasn't meant to come out," he confessed, sheepish, and Iden pressed her lips together so he wouldn't think she was laughing at him.

"How long have you wanted to ask me?" She asked, intrigued now, thumbing a scab on his chin. 

Del looked resolutely at the ceiling.

“A - a while.”

A sly grin slid across Iden’s face, and she tapped his chin, trying to get his attention back.

“Like, for how long? Since we started Inferno Squad?”

Del failed for words for a moment, flustered, then suddenly stilled, and looked at her.

“Well, how was I supposed to know you’d say yes? For all I know, you could demote me for - for, I dunno, fraternizing.”

Iden’s mouth dropped open. Why, that dirty little  _cheating_  -

“I thought you had eyes. I thought you were good at the whole reading people thing,” she said pointedly, and Del raised his eyebrows.

“Really?  _Really?_  Okay, then if I had asked before, when would you have said yes?”

Iden was pretty sure if she rolled her eyes any harder, she could see her brain. Okay, time’s up. She grabbed his coat collar, hauling him closer, and effectively shutting him up by their close proximity.

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” she asked.

Del rolled his eyes, and shifted closer, one hand sliding around her neck, and the other gentle on her waist. Her lips parted in anticipation, and Del’s eyes were heavy.

Finally,  _finally_ , he brushed his lips against her, hesitant, and pulled back ever-so-slightly.

 _“Del,”_  she gasped, a breathless whisper, and tugged him back to her, pressing her mouth more firmly against his. Del came to her without hesitation this time, impatient and wanting, tucking his fingers into her hair, sliding closer between the vee of her legs. She dug her heels in the backs of his legs, slid a hand under his jacket, wanting closer to him, closer to his warm skin.

Del was... ruthlessly effective in his kissing, just as he was on a mission. Honestly, Iden should have expected it. It shouldn’t have taken her by surprise, but it did - and she was left gasping for breath he stole, pressing her face to the side of his neck to breath him in.

When she could finally breath again, she pulled back, couldn’t help a shy smile, and tucked her hands under his jacket.

“You still owe me a shirt,” she said, her voice breathier than she would’ve liked, and Del grinned at her.

“D’you want mine?” he asked, impudently, sliding his nose along hers. Iden smirked.

“Please.”


End file.
